Conventionally, in a substrate processing apparatus provided with a plurality of processing units that process a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate, an operation situation of each processing unit is periodically inspected.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-064214 discloses a technique for determining whether there is no abnormality in an operation situation of each processing unit by monitoring, for example, a flow rate or a temperature of an etching liquid. In the technique disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-064214, when an abnormality is detected in the operation situation of a processing unit, a database is retrieved so as to specify an operator on duty, and the specified operator is notified of information including, for example, the content of abnormality via e-mail.